Una Oportunidad
by AnneLilithHealen
Summary: Las Sailors StarLights partieron a su planeta. Las cosas han estado tranquilas sin embargo algo peor que una guerra pondrá aprueba a Serena. Mientras Seiya en su país observa al cielo y en un instante ve desaparecer su hermoso destello lunar, sin dudarlo parte hacia la tierra sin saber lo que le espera. Sin saber que podría tener una oportunidad de conseguir el amor de Serena. S&S.


**Una Oportunidad:**

-Una oportunidad, es todo lo que pido Bombón- Decía un joven de cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos color zafiro.

Mientras un mar de estrellas envolvían aquel momento perdido en el universo, ella, aquella dulce chica de cabellos doradas veía con ternura al más joven de los Kou.

- La historia no es como la pintan, y el destino no es como nadie cree. Todos piensan que el destino está sellado, todos quieren creer en ese hermoso final de hadas, pero no todo es cierto, no todo es real y no todo se puede cumplir, excepto una sola cosa- Decía Seiya mientras tomaba las manos de su amada Bombón -Si me das esta oportunidad te juro que nunca dejaré escapar estas manos, ya lo verás- Sonreía decidido, con una determinación ardiente en sus ojos.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

El tiempo había pasado y aquellos estragos que había dejado la batalla final contra Galaxia apenas eran perceptibles, las Sairlos Start Lights no se encontraban más en la tierra, habían regresado a su propio planeta al lado de su hermosa Princesa hace unos seis meses atrás.

Y las demás Sailors habían regresado a sus actividades normales: Estudiar, crecer, divertirse y cumplir sus sueños. Todas excepto una, una que como siempre, llevaría la carga más pesada sobre sus hombros.

-¡Serena!- Gritaba Mina a mitad de la calle -¡Llegaremos tarde!- Corría apresurada cogiendo a su amiga del brazo.

-¡Mina!- Respondía Serena quien era arrastrada y sólo el polvo se veía a lo lejos.

Pocos minutos después ambas chicas se encontraban al otro lado de las puertas de la preparatoria Juuban con la respiración entre cortada y con gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el cierre de las puertas.

-Justo a tiempo- Decía Lita con una sonrisa.

-Es la misma historia de siempre, chicas ya vamos en segundo año, no pueden permitirse estos lujos- Las reprendía Amy.

-¡Hey ustedes!, ¡A su salón!- Gritaba un maestro al mismo tiempo que las chicas salían corriendo y con las risas entre las costillas se perdían en los pasillos.

Serena entró relajadamente junto a Mina, siguiéndolas detrás Amy y Lita. Abrieron la puerta del Salón 2-A al que habían sido asignadas.

-¿Tarde en su primer día jovencitas?- Decía una mujer de avanzada edad quien las fulminada con la mirada.

Las cuatro chicas se disculparon con la cabeza y se acomodaron en sus asientos rápidamente. Serena se sentó en el misma ubicación que el año pasado, estaba sacando las cosas de su mochila cuando de pronto sintió un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

-¡Seiya ya vas a empezar!- Dijo fastidiada, pero para su sorpresa y la sorpresa de sus amigas, el inconsciente la había engañado, como si de una ilusión se tratara el chico de cabello largo y negro desaparecía de su vista.

-Lo siento- Decía una chica que por error había aventado su sacapuntas en dirección a Serena.

-¡Señorita por favor salgase!- Gritó la ya de por si molesta maestra.

Serena sólo bajó su mirada y salió del salón, dando una sonrisilla tonta a sus amigas preocupadas. Algunos minutos después estaba parada al lado de la puerta con dos baldes de agua en sus brazos.

Suspiró cansinamente y se perdió en el inmenso azul del cielo _-¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?- _Se reprendía a sí misma mentalmente, aquel chico que siempre la molestaba ya no estaba desde hace medio año, pero por alguna razón había olvidado por completo aquello, o quizás lo había querido reprimir de su mente, pensando que Seiya y los demás chicos se encontraban de gira o ensayando, o cualquier excusa que pudiera engañar a su cerebro, pero era cierto, al final él se había ido... _-Espera, ¿Él?, ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a ser él y no ellos?-_ Sacudió su mente e intentó olvidar aquello.

Sin embargo era cierto, la ausencia de Seiya había dejado marcada a la Princesa de la Luna. Por su puesto al principio no lo notó, estaba demasiado feliz con el regreso de Darien, y aunque al principio todo iba miel sobre hojuelas las cosas habían estado empezando a cambiar desde hace unas semanas. Desde que empezaron los planes de la boda, planes que hacían más palpable y solido el futuro que todos conocían y por el cual todos habían puesto su vida en peligro; -Tokio de Cristal-

-¿Qué dices Serena?- La interrumpió Amy que salía junto a las demás chicas, puesto que la clase ya había terminado.

-Jajaja Nada, nada- Movía la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué te pasó allá adentro?- Preguntaba Lita preocupada.

-Creo que olvidé que los chicos ya no estaban- Reía nerviosamente.

-En serio Serena eres increíble- La regañaba Mina -Pero no te culpo, yo también entré esperanzada para encontrarme con Yaten- Sus ojos se opacaban ligeramente.

-Sí, yo también- Decía Amy.

-¿Tú también qué?- Preguntaba suspicaz Mina.

-Me... Me refiero a que no encontraré mejor compañero de estudio que Taiki- Respondía nerviosa y ligeramente roja.

-Sí claro, compañero de estudio- Le contestaba Mina.

Serena veía la escena divertida, no había duda que aquellos tres chicos se habían clavado profundo en sus corazones, pero a diferencia de Mina y Amy, ella no estaba segura, todavía, de la clase de sentimientos que se habían aferrado a su corazón.

-Dejemos aún lado el asunto de los chicos, al menos ya no tendremos al amargado de Yaten rondando con su mala cara- Decía Mina furiosa a mitad del recreo.

Las demás chicas comían su almuerzo mientras una gotita de sudor les resbalaba por la sien.

-Escuché de Rei que hoy irías a ver a Darien- Cambiaba de tema Amy -¿Serena?- Pero su rubia amiga se encontraba demasiado concentrada en el arroz de su almuerzo.

-¡Serena!- La sacó de sus pensamientos Mina.

-¿Perdón?, ¿Qué decías Amy?- Volteaba a verlas ligeramente sorprendida.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele algo?- Preguntaba preocupada Lita.

-No, no- Movía de un lado a otro su cabeza -Es sólo que mi almuerzo se veía demasiado rico- Sonreía ampliamente a lo que sus amigas rieron, pero por su puesto todo era una mentira, sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de aquel lugar, más para ser exactos se encontraban en el Planeta de Kinmoku.

-¿Qué planeas llevarte para ver a Darien?- Preguntaba curiosa Mina.

-Creo que unos shorts blancos con una blusa rosada- Sonreía Serena.

-Me pregunto que estará planeando Darien- Decía Amy -Ha estado muy sospechoso estos días-

-Quizás quiere dar el siguiente paso- Hablaba Lita.

-¿El siguiente paso?- Se preguntaba ingenuamente Serena.

-¡Quizás te pida que te vayas a vivir con él!- Gritó emocionada Mina, al mismo tiempo que todas se ponían rojas.

-¡Mina!- Gritaron las chicas.

-Eso será después de la boda, Darien es un caballero ante todo- Lo defendía Amy ligeramente ruborizada -Además Serena no haría eso ¿Cierto?-

Sin embargo Serena mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo.

-¡No puede ser!- Gritó Mina nuevamente -¡¿Ya lo están planeando?!- Decía alterada.

-¡No!, ¡No! Chicas, como creen eso- Su rubor rápidamente bajó a una velocidad más poderosa que la luz.

-Sí, claro- Respondía Mina -Yo no le veo nada de malo, después de todo ya están planeando la boda- Movía sus hombros restándole importancia.

Era cierto, en muy pocos meses dejaría de ser Serena Tsukino para convertirse en la Señora Chiba, y por un instante, por tan sólo una milésima de segundo su corazón titubeó ante aquella afirmación. A sus escasos 16 años se convertiría en una esposa radiante y... ¿Feliz?

Aquellos pensamientos cada día se veían más lejanos, más retorcidos... Más oscuros, y muy dentro de sí misma, en el fondo de su corazón, una pequeña semilla estaba germinando en lo profundo de su alma; "Duda"

El día en la preparatoria pasó normal y de cierta manera aburrido. Serena se dirigía a su casa ligeramente decepcionada, algo faltaba en su vida, algo la hacía sentir vacía, pero no sabía qué.

-¡Ya llegué Luna!- Gritó desde la puerta de la casa, a lo que su fiel amiga bajó felizmente por las escaleras.

-Hola Serena, ¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntaba Luna quien se había parado al filo de las escaleras.

-Bien- Decía sin mucho ánimo, cosa que Luna notó enseguida -¿Qué dejó mamá de comer?- Preguntaba al mismo tiempo que entraba a la cocina.

Por el momento Luna lo dejó pasar y esperaría a que su querida amiga hablara con ella.

-¿A qué hora tenías tu cita con Darien?- Decía Luna quien veía a Serena acostada en la sofá mientras le cambiaba a la televisión.

-A las cuatro, ¿Por qué?- Le respondía mientras comía una paleta.

-Ya son las tres- Una gota de sudor resbalaba por la frente de la gatita negra.

-¡QUÉ!- Gritaba Serena al mismo tiempo que se paraba a toda prisa en dirección a su habitación.

Por los siguientes treinta minutos se escuchaba mucho caos proveniente de la casa de los Tsukino, hasta que de pronto una joven rubia salió corriendo a toda prisa.

-¡Con cuidado Serena!- Decía fuertemente Luna por la ventana, viendo a su dulce princesa correr por la calle -Esa niña nunca cambiará- Sonreía, sin embargo pronto su sonrisa se evaporó. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa afirmación estaría por cambiar más pronto de lo que pensaba, pero movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando despejar todo pensamiento negativo -¿Qué podría salir mal? Estamos a días de la boda- Decía convencida.

A las cuatro en punto Darien se encontraba en el restaurante en el que había quedado con Serena. Veía su reloj ligeramente impaciente.

-¡Darien!- Gritaba una joven rubia que corría a su encuentro -¿Te hice esperar mucho?- Preguntaba tímida la princesa.

-No te preocupes Serena, acabo de llegar- Sonreía -¿Vamos?- Le indicó el camino y juntos entraron al restaurante.

La comida fue excelente, por no decir maravillosa. Desde hace varias semanas que Darien no tenía tiempo para su novia, y ella lo estaba resintiendo silenciosamente, pero como siempre ella era demasiado dulce para exigir o pedir más tiempo de su novio.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente, llena de sonrisas, platicas y buenos momentos. Por un instante Serena había olvidado todas esas dudas que habitaban en su mente, quizás aquella necesidad por su amigo Seiya era por la ausencia de Darien, o al menos eso quería creer.

La noche los atrapó en un balcón de una cafetería a la que la había llevado.

-Toma- Darien se acercó a Serena y le colocó su abrigo en los hombros para que no sintiera frío.

-Gracias- Respondía ligeramente sonrojada.

Darien abrazó a su princesa por lo hombros y juntos veían la noche estrellada. Aquella escena no podía ser mejor.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

En algún lugar lejano, donde las flores rebosaban en su esplendor, un joven estaba encerrado en su habitación, sin ánimos de si quiera ver la sonrisa de su amada princesa Kakyû.

El único pensamiento insano que venía a su mente, era el de cierta chica que vivía lejos de él, en un planeta tan azulado como sus preciosos ojos. Él cerraba los parpados intentando con todas sus fuerzas recordar cada mínimo detalle de ella; Su sonrisa, sus facciones, sus blancas y delicadas manos, su voz, su largo cabello, cada detalle de ella. Inclusive el destino que le esperaba a su amada chica lunar.

Soltó un gran suspiro y se acomodó en la cama, intentando que las sabanas se llevaran aquellos pensamientos.

Los primeros días habían sido demasiado difíciles, inclusive ahora era difícil, quizás hasta peor. Durante muchas noches planeó ir a la tierra y robarse a bombón, a su dulce bombón, secuéstrala como lo había prometido, inclusive tenía pensado asistir al día de la boda e interrumpir aquella ceremonia, sin importarle que las Sailors Scouts quisieran matarlo. Nada le importaba, nada desde que ella no estaba, lo había intentado por los últimos 12 meses.

En efecto, el tiempo transcurría a una velocidad diferente a la de su amada Serena, en su mundo rojizo ya habían pasado 12 largos y tortuosos meses, casi un año, pero en el planeta azul apenas habían pasado seis meses.

Por su puesto sus planes nunca se llevaron a cabo, tan sólo en su imaginación, que al final terminaban en desgracia. Ella amaba a Darien, por esa razón no encontraba el valor para ir por ella, para pelear por ese amor, ¿Qué sentido tenía pelear por algo que estaba perdido? No serviría de nada enfrentarse a la galaxia misma, si la mujer a la que amaba no le correspondía. Eso era lo más doloroso de todo, ni si quiera había tenido una oportunidad para ganarse a Bombón.

Enojado y frustrado aventó la almohada blanca hacía el techo, que dejaba ver un perfecto cielo estrellado. Por un instante se perdió en aquellas coloridas estrellas, hasta que pronto lo sintió.

-No puede ser- Su piel palideció de inmediato, como si en una fracción de segundo le hubieran robado el aliento. Su mirada se perdió e intentó buscar aquello que le daba un poco de paz en sus días oscuros, pero no estaba, aquel punto al que tanto anhelaba había desaparecido en un miserable segundo.

Corrió de prisa, saliendo de su cuarto a una velocidad digna de un atleta, hasta toparse con su princesa.

-¡Princesa!- Gritaba alterado.

-Lo sé- Decía ella con un semblante turbio.

Al instante Yaten y Taiki llegaron a su encuentro, ellos también lo habían sentido.

-¿Qué puede significar eso Princesa?- Preguntaba Yaten.

La Princesa Kakyû se quedó pensando por unos instantes, como queriendo medir sus palabras ante sus guardianes, pero sobre todo ante Seiya.

-La única información que hemos aprendido de los años, es que si el brillo de una estrella estelar se pierde es porque ha...-

-¡No!- Gritó casi histérico Seiya -Debe haber un error, algo debió pasarle a bombón... No más bien dicho, la Princesa de la Luna tiene suficientes guardianas para velar su protección, además de que es más poderosa que nosotras tres juntas- Intentaba darse ánimos así mismo.

-Seiya tiene razón- Intentaba apoyarlo Taiki -No debemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas- Era lo más razonable posible.

-Tengo que ir, tengo que cerciorarme de que está bien- Decía sumamente tenso Seiya.

La Princesa Kakyû lo vio con mucha tristeza y meditó durante varios minutos.

-Está bien- Aceptó con una sonrisa triste -Dejaré que vayas a cerciorarte de que todo esté bien con la Princesa Lunar- Le decía tiernamente.

Al instante los ojos de Seiya se iluminaron como grandes velas.

-Desearía irme ahora mismo- Contestaba con algo de impaciencia.

-Pero no tienes nada preparado- Decía Yaten.

-¡No me importa!- Seiya estaba muy alterado _-Bombón me necesita-_ Pensaba en su interior al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños.

-Entonces partirás enseguida- Habló finalmente su Princesa.

Después de algunos minutos, los cuatro se encontraban en una sala que estaba escondida en el subterráneo del palacio.

-Recuerda Seiya, a pesar de que irás a una velocidad más allá de la Luz, tardarás 3 días terrestres en llegar y 6 días en los nuestros- Le recordaba la información que Seiya sabía de antemano.

-¡Todo está listo!- Los interrumpió Taiki quien se encontraba en la mesa de control.

Pronto llegó Yaten con una mochila en brazos que le dio a la Princesa y ella a su vez a Seiya.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntaba el pelinegro.

-Lo necesario para que sobrevivas, las llaves del departamento donde solían vivir, ropa, documentos y dinero suficiente para un mes de estadía- Le respondía con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo...?- Estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-Pensé que quizás algún día pedirías ir- Sonreía pícaramente -Pero nunca pensé que fuera por este motivo- Rápidamente sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

Seiya le agradeció profundamente, por supuesto no era un secreto para ellos que él amaba con toda su corazón a Serena, pero nunca imaginó que sus pensamientos fueran tan fuertes para que incluso su Princesa se percatara de esos planes que habitaban en su mente. Rápidamente un destello blanquecino envolvió el cuerpo de Seiya, que en una fracción de segundo desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Sus hermanos le desearon buen viaje y Kakyû rezó en lo profundo de su alma para que todo saliera bien, y en el mejor de los casos que su amada estrella no saliera nuevamente lastimada. Porque por su puesto ella lo amaba, y lo que más quería para la persona que amaba es que fuera feliz.

_-Bombón no te rindas, pronto estaré allí-_ Se repetía en su mente intranquilo... _-Yo siempre te voy a proteger-_ Y con estas últimas palabras en su mente desapareció del sistema solar para adentrarse a la galaxia y después al sistema solar.

**Nota:** ¡Hola! A todos mis queridos y adorados lectores, esta es la segunda historia que escribo de Serena y Seiya, justamente hoy estaba terminando unos detalles de la otra historia, cuando de pronto esta trama me vino a la mente con mucha imaginación. No puedo evitarlo, escribir es mi pasión n.n Espero que a la mayoría les agrade, y ojala en su mente les esté planteando muchas cosas acerca de Serena, Darien y Seiya. Todo iba bien pero ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Estará bien la princesa Lunar?, ¿Por qué su brillo desapareció?, ¿Seiya recibirá esa amada oportunidad? No puedo decirles exactamente cuándo actualizo ya que me rijo por la inspiración y sin inspiración lo que escribo termina siendo un asco.

Desearía que todos los lectores me ayudaran con un pequeño Review, si les gustó o no, algo pequeño o corto, una palabra de ánimo para seguir escribiendo, pues mientras más Reviews vea más inspiración me llega y por lo tanto más rápido actualizo, así que no lo duden y **¡Dejen un lindo Review! **Nos vemos pronto ¡Saludines!.


End file.
